Michele Bravi
|death_date = |birth_place = Città di Castello, Italy |origin = |instrument = Vocals |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2013–present |label = Universal Music |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Michele Bravi (born 19 December 1994) is an Italian pop singer, songwriter and actor . He rose to fame after winning the seventh series of the Italian X Factor. His coronation song, "La vita e la felicità", was penned by Tiziano Ferro and, after being released as his debut single, it reached the top spot of the Italian Singles Chart. Bravi's debut album, A passi piccoli, was released in June 2014. In 2015, after parting ways with Sony Music, he released the EP I Hate Music, which entered the Italian Albums chart at number 3. In 2017, Bravi debuted at the Sanremo Music Festival, competing in the "Big Artists" section with the song "Il diario degli errori". Career Michele Bravi was born on 19 December 1994 in Città di Castello, a city in the province of Perugia, in Central Italy, to Giovanna Machi and Stefano Bravi. He has a sister, Marta, who is three years older than him. He started singing as a child, when he joined the city choir, but he later decided to quit. During his studies at the liceo classico, Bravi's interest in music persisted, even if it was just a hobby. He later started to take music lessons, and he learnt to play piano. In 2013, Bravi auditioned for the seventh edition of the Italian talent show X Factor, performing Cat Steven's "Father and Son". After being chosen by Morgan as a contestant for his category, "Boys Under 25", Bravi reached the final of the competition and, on 12 December 2013, won the competition, beating runner-up band Ape Escape. During the competition, Bravi performed the song "La vita e la felicità", co-written by Tiziano Ferro, which was later released as his debut single. During its second week, the single reached the top spot of the Italian Singles Chart. The song was also included in the extended play with the same title, released by Sony Music on 13 December 2013. In February 2014, Bravi took part in the soundtrack of the film Sotto una buona stella, directed by Carlo Verdone, recording the song with the same title. "Sotto una buona stella" was also released as Bravi's second single. Bravi's first studio album, A passi piccoli, was released on 10 June 2014. The album, which includes tracks written by Giorgia, Tiziano Ferro, Emilio Munda, Federico Zampaglione and James Blunt, also spawned the singles "Un giorno in più" and "In bilico". Having left Sony for Universal Music, Bravi in 2015 started a YouTube channel in order to attain a closer contact with his fans. During the year he started recording new songs and in October his EP I Hate Music was published. It was preceded by the single "The Days". All songs were co-written by Bravi and the lyrics are in English. The EP contains the Troye Sivan cover "The Fault in Our Stars", as well. In early 2016, the singer started his first concert tour. In February 2017, Bravi competed in the "Big Artists" section of the 67th Sanremo Music Festival, performing the song "Il diario degli errori". The song was the lead single from Bravi's second studio album, Anime di carta, released on 24 February 2017. Discography Albums * A passi piccoli (2014) * Anime di carta (2017) EPs * La vita e la felicità (2013) * I Hate Music (2015) Singles * "La vita e la felicità" * "Sotto una buona stella" * "Un giorno in più" * "In bilico" * "The Days" * "Sweet Suicide" * "Il diario degli errori" * "Tanto per cominciare" Category:Artists Category:NVSC 25 artists Category:NVSC 11 artists